


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by SnowFairies1030



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is stupid, M/M, One Shot, very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFairies1030/pseuds/SnowFairies1030
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Lance, everyone knows you have a crush on Keith, admit it already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

Lance had a problem. A huge problem. His teammates, the ones he trusted with his life, have betrayed him. They did the vilest thing imaginable. They accused, Lance, the Lance, the amazing, awesome and talented blue paladin to have a crush on _Keith_ , his sworn mortal enemy.

The thought that Lance would have a crush on that mullet was just too horrible even for words. So Lance did what he had to do to stop this terrible rumor. He denied, denied, denied.

* * *

“I DO NOT have a crush on KEITH!” Lance yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

“Yes, Lance, I know.” Shiro, said, calmly, as he flipped through the book Allura had lent him. He had missed reading and he was more than happy when he discovered Allura had her own private library.

“I don’t know how you guys could even THINK that it was POSSIBLE!” Lance threw his arms in the air as he paced behind Shiro’s chair.

“Yes, completely impossible.”

“I mean, look at the guy! I could never have a crush on that!”

“Oh no, you could never.”

“With his messy hair and his stupid face!”

Shiro rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, “Oh yes and those eyes.”

“Yeah, his dumb eyes!”

“That seem to light up when he smiles?”

“Yeah, exactly! And don’t get me started on his smile.”

“Cute, isn’t?”

“It’s adorable! Like a little puppy! And- HEY!”

Lance turned bright red when Shiro started to laugh.

“Shiro! That’s not funny!” Lance pouted, stomping his foot like a child.

“Sorry. Sorry. But you do realize you just admitted that Keith is, and I quote, “adorable like a little puppy”“ Shiro smiled up at Lance.

Lance blushed a deeper red, "N-No, I didn’t! Ugh! I’m going to find Hunk.” With that Lance jammed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

Shiro shook his head, still smiling and went back to his room.

“The Nile isn’t just a river in Egypt.”

* * *

Hunk laughed as Lance retold the story of what happened with Shiro while Pidge let out a small chuckle. Lance had found the both of them in the middle of a new project.  


“Shiro’s great.” Hunk said, grinning while earning a glare from Lance.

“No, he’s despicable! The nerve of that guy.” Lance frowned, crossing his arms.

“Oh please, Lance. It’s more than obvious that your head over heels for Keith.” Pidge smirked, typing away on her laptop.

“Just because you’re smart in that techy stuff doesn’t mean you know everything, Pidge.”

“Yeah, but she’s right.” Hunk shrugged. Pidge gave him a grateful grin which he kindly, returned.

“Unbelievable! I would think that my old teammates-my BUDS- would be on my side.” Lance placed a hand on his heart. “I’m hurt.”

Hunk smiled and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Lance, you know you’re my best friend so as your best friend I gotta be truthful with ya. You have a crush on Keith.”

Pidge dramatically put a hand on her forehead, “You swoon. You sigh. So stop denying.”

The yellow and green paladin smiled at Lance who just frowned even more.

“You guys suck. I’m going to find Coran. At least, he understands me!”

Lance got up from his seat and walked out of the door leaving, behind a laughing Hunk and Pidge rolling her eyes.

* * *

“My boy, it’s quite alright that you’re in love with Keith. Why, at your age, I was rather popular. I would court beautiful women and handsome men. In fact, there was this time when-a funny story really-I was attending a ball-”

“Please, Coran.” Allura smiled. “I doubt that’s what Lance came here for.”

Coran blinked before breaking out into a grin, “Of course! Back to Keith, you see- Lance, are you alright?”

Lance had his face in a bowl of green goo. He lifted his head to talk to Allura and Coran.

“For the last time, I’m not in love with Keith. I don’t have a crush on him. I hate the guy for pete’s sake!”

Allura and Coran shared a look before laughing. Lance gave them a confused look.

“And what is so wrong about liking Keith?” Allura asked Lance, as she rested her head on her folded hands.

Lance was taken back, “I, um, well, everything! I mean, he’s Keith and I’m Lance and he was my enemy from day one and ugh! I don’t know.”

Allura stood up from her seat and walked over to Lance’s side.

“Lance, it’s okay if you like Keith. Your friends fully support you too.” She said as she wiped the green food from Lance’s face.

“That’s right. And besides, I believe a certain red paladin returns the feelings, hm?” Coran gently nudged Lance, smiling.

Lance went quiet as he stared at the table. After a minute or so of thinking, Lance sighed and got up from his seat.

“Thanks guys. I’m gonna go, um, relax and stuff.” With that Lance stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the dining room.

Allura and Coran smiled as they watched him leave.

“Do you think he’ll accept his feelings?” Coran asked Allura.

The princess chuckled, “I do. But I don’t think he’ll tell us anytime soon.”

Coran laughed as well.

* * *

Lance walked into the equivalent of a living room to find Keith sitting on the couch.

“Keith?”

The said teen looked up to see Lance standing next to the couch. He turned back to fiddling with his bayard.

“Lance.”

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, sitting down next to him.

Keith shrugged, “I just finished training, not really ready for bed so I thought I’d hang out here.”

Lance looked at Keith for a moment before turning away and leaning his back against the couch, “Fair enough.”

There was a silence between them. Not really awkward but rather soothing. Keith obviously didn’t feel like talking and frankly, after today’s fiascos, Lance didn’t have anything to say.

Lance stared at floor before feeling a heavy object against his shoulder. Lance turned his head to find Keith leaning against him, head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

Lance’s body temperature raised a couple degrees. His entire body went stiff. It wasn’t until he heard Keith mumble that he looked at his sleeping face and calmed down. Keith was kinda adorable when he was sleeping.

Lance smiled. “Kinda like a puppy.” Then he sighed, laying his head on top of Keith’s.

“You’re going to be the end of me.”

So, was Lance in love with Keith? Yes, one hundred percent. Would he admit? Never, not in a million years. Well, at least not anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I should post this here. Hope you liked it!


End file.
